


【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】“藤丸立香你再过来我就报警了——！（被捂”

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya





	【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】“藤丸立香你再过来我就报警了——！（被捂”

#说在前面#

(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨，各位新年好啊

是的我从社畜的加班深渊暂 · 时爬回来了——然后继续搞兰陵王（x

本篇是《豢养》和《饿》时间线的IF线，简单来说就是兰陵王和那个切开黑的咕哒君把自己和对方都折腾一圈儿之后终于LoveLove在一起了的打打闹闹小故事？

咕哒君已经毫不掩饰自己的恶劣了顺便带出了一个调皮的兰陵王（x

本文有病，全程放飞，没有逻辑，而且话痨

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

众所周知，迦勒底的从者是靠着迦勒底的发电装置供给魔力的。

而据《DokiDoki！你所不知道的迦勒底秘密——！》每日小报称，迦勒底的从者里，只有一个人不管是在迦勒底待机还是外出执行任务都是直接由御主藤丸立香供给魔力，也因此引来部分对御主抱有好感的从者的嫉妒和绝大部分无辜人士牙酸眼痛的抱怨。

某不愿透露姓名的从者表示：“哈——？谁要去管那两个之前成天瞎【哔——】折腾，现在换着法儿发狗粮还美其名曰‘情趣’的神经病啊？！姐姐我要回老家和项羽大人相亲相爱去了才不要再看到他们俩了！”

“哦？她还没在术阶修炼场玩儿够是嘛。”某位舆论中心人士听到每日小报主编的复述后心情很好地回复道，“话说，你也有点儿公主的样子吧，本子就算了现在搞这种小报是准备成为什么迦勒底的默多克吗。”

对此，每日小报的主编，姬路城的公主殿下表示拒绝回答，并催促这位知情人士尽快通过新作的取材申请。

“请容我拒绝。”皱了皱眉把公主殿下递上的申请书放下，“尺度太大了。”

“哪有！你看这种play明明很どきどき、わくわく的特别是对这种美少年我们……”

“下次再把这种念头打到他头上，我就把你送去陪虞美人哦？”

“噫——！对不起我错了！请不要那么笑了公主害怕！”

 

“虽然你这么说刑部姬，但是也没制止她继续做出这种东西嘛。”兰陵王随手把一本以粉色为基调的花花绿绿的本子扔到藤丸立香面前，后者看到封面标题和加过特效的人物封面后，面部明显抽筋似的抖了一下。

“所以这是你的……呃……某种兴趣？”兰陵王看着藤丸立香的脸色随着不断翻动的书页逐渐变黑，斟酌了一下用词调侃道。

藤丸立香很快就翻完了那本适合打满马赛克的本子，随手一扔然后有些痛苦地捂住了头。

“呃啊……”藤丸立香自暴自弃般抓了抓头发，“没想到她玩儿成这样儿，失策……”正好对上兰陵王狐疑的眼光，藤丸立香顿时噤声。

兰陵王的堇色眼珠滴溜溜地转了一圈儿，瞬间了然，“所以你是准备跟我解释一下你的衣柜角落里收藏的那些衣服的原因了吗？”

“如果我说是阿斯托尔福暂存在我这里的你会信吗。”

“你还不如直接说是你的女装癖和暴露癖更有可信度。”

“亲爱的，”藤丸立香双手十指交叉遮住下巴，摆出阴沉的思考姿势，“你学坏了。”

“我的国家有句古话，叫‘近朱者赤，近墨者黑’。”兰陵王斜眼看着藤丸立香，顺便带上面具遮掩自己眼里的笑意。

“……你们不是还有句话叫‘出淤泥而不染’吗？”

“你这是承认自己是淤泥咯？”

“……Lily亲快来检查一下兰陵王的灵基！这才不是我认识的高长恭！”

“快闭嘴吧藤丸立香！”兰陵王忍无可忍地压制住了蹦跶的藤丸立香，不过现在的高长恭才不会承认面具下的他笑得比那个御主还开心。

然后藤丸立香就像瞬间断了电的显示屏一样，视野中的一切都和意识一起消失了。

等再次睁眼的时候，首先映入眼帘的是医务室煞白的灯光，略微有些恍惚了藤丸立香的眼睛。

“哦，你醒了。”左手边传来清透却熟悉的声音，随即被静脉针刺透的手腕被小心地捧起。

“长恭？”藤丸立香有些不确定地称呼面前的幼童，孩童模样的从者有着和兰陵王如出一辙的精致五官和堇色眼瞳，只不过换了装扮，也没有戴面具，因为变成幼年形态而变大的眸子熠熠生辉，直勾勾地盯着病床上的御主。

美得精细的幼童点了点头，双手一撑便爬上了病床，盘腿坐在藤丸立香的身边。意识到现状的藤丸立香挣扎起身，头疼地用没有打吊针的手揉了揉太阳穴，“我可以要求一个简报版情况说明么？”

“刑部姬的电脑崩溃了，导致整个迦勒底电路短路，从者的魔力供应源头瞬间转移到你身上，你因为魔力负荷过大晕倒。”变成幼童的兰陵王过于冷漠地叙述着，和寻常儿童不符的气质反而让他带着些人偶般的森然样子，“我因为魔力一直由你直接供应，在你魔力负荷过大的时候对我的魔力供应瞬间近乎切断，魔力回路为了减少消耗我就变成现在这个样子了。”

“一个跳闸引起的Lily化。”藤丸立香捂住了脸，“Lily亲有给你检查什么时候能变回原样么？”

“大概三五天吧。”

“刑部姬呢？”

“跪在你房间外谢罪呢。”

“还不算太糟，”迦勒底的顽劣御主挠了挠那头看似柔软的黑发，顺势躺了回去，“我还以为玛修清姬那几个得烧了她。”

兰陵王lily倾身探头去观察御主的表情，被藤丸立香一手搂住像抱玩具熊一样圈到怀里。

藤丸立香心满意足地用脸蹭了蹭兰陵王lily雪团子一样的脸蛋儿，在后者吹弹可破的脸上留下粉红色的印子后，像保护自己幼兽的恶龙一样蜷缩起来蛮横地把兰陵王lily困在中间。

“虽然我变成这样儿但我还是能挥剑的。”兰陵王lily冷淡地说，藤丸立香几乎是瞬间就察觉到了危机感，“以及，刑部姬逃过一劫的原因是她把造成断电的本子交了出来。”刚刚还仗着身体优势圈着兰陵王lily的御主瞬间挺直了后背。

“藤丸立香，”兰陵王lily皮笑肉不笑地露出洁白的牙齿，“你这个变态。”

啪——————！

清脆的声音响彻在空荡的楼道里。

 

“噫呜呜呜对不起都是公主的错！”刑部姬双手扶地，把自己的头完完全全贴在了地上保持着最谦恭的土下座，“公主下次再也不过度印刷了呜呜呜呜请不要把我发配到术阶训练场！Q口QQQQQ”

坐在病床上的年轻御主顶着左脸的红色手印，头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“比起这个，你这次又乱画了些什么让长恭那么生气。”

“啊，那个啊……”刑部姬目光游移，被藤丸立香板着脸一瞪，乖乖地把那个罪魁祸首的本子双手奉上。

——《我的未婚妻叫我哥哥❤Adult only》

“穆斯贝尔海姆净化之火！【1】”藤丸立香手中的本子瞬间燃烧至灰烬。

“刑部姬。”

“在！噫噫噫——御主你的表情好可怕！Q口QQQQ”

“我原以为你至少还会维持一下底线的。”藤丸立香拍了拍手上的灰烬，一手拔下手腕上的吊针，一边活动着手腕一边下床向刑部姬走去。

“以令咒之名——在我同意之前刑部姬不许画本子！”

“噫！”

“都说过了禁止画14岁以下未成年〇行为的本子了吧！你居然敢画出来还敢让长恭看到？！”藤丸立香不笑。

“对——对不起哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇！Q口QQQQQ”

 

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——————！”某真祖丝毫不要形象地趴跪在沙发上捶打着靠垫狂笑。

“拜托你管理一下表情，”藤丸立香嫌弃地瞥了一眼，“好歹是个仙女。”

虞美人一脸大仇得报的看戏表情，“没想到你也有吃瘪的一天，真是太愉快了哈哈哈哈哈！”

本来期待着那个毒得像是泡过武则天的坛子一样的御主反击，然而藤丸立香并没有说什么，惹得虞美人扭过头看到那个被她打上“怪物”标签的御主正沉着脸思考着什么。

空气就这么沉默了半天，藤丸立香才缓缓抬眼看向被他的态度搞得有些毛的虞美人，幽幽地说：“长恭变成小孩子三天了，”

“我已经快要炸了，双重意味上。”

饶是活了两千多年的真祖，听懂了藤丸立香话里的弦外之音也是红透了脸，“藤丸立香你果然是个变态！”

“你对着那么可爱的长恭能冷静？”藤丸立香一本正经地胡说八道起来，“我当年以为只能让帕拉塞尔苏斯做个什么能让男性生子的药水才能看到小时候的长恭，没想到还能一个跳闸就让我见到活生生的长恭lily……”

虞美人错愕地看着藤丸立香，“等等，你是认真的？”

“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？”藤丸立香白了一眼虞美人，“但是我仅剩的道德底线遏制着我不能对长恭lily出手。”说着迦勒底的御主用自己的头“DuangDuang”锤着桌面，“但是长恭lily太可爱了……麻吉可爱……牙白可爱，那种程度根本就是行走的人理烧毁武器……”

“呃……”虞美人拿过一旁的纸巾擦了擦自己满是冷汗的额头。

“而且他在撩我，我知道他绝对是故意的，”迦勒底的御主，不，目前的状态是迦勒底的痴汉——兰陵王专属ver，“一脸嫌弃地露出装可爱的笑容，动不动拉扯我的衣角，睡觉钻我怀里，关键还会坐到我的大腿上磨蹭啊？！正常形态的长恭根本不会这么做啊？！不如说我很希望但是他根本不做啊？！”

“藤丸立香君，”房间里突然响起清澈的童声，

“世人一般把这种行为，称作‘〇童癖’，”

兰陵王lily笑得像当年威胁虞美人的藤丸立香一样，“是会被条子带走的。”

——————盯。

没有发现兰陵王lily悄然潜入从而错过退出时机的虞美人看着藤丸立香的头上不断冒出“我不是〇童癖我不是〇童癖我不是〇童癖我不是〇童癖”的黑字，然后扭头又看看兰陵王lily一脸“计划通”的笑意。

「你们夫夫吵架可以不要再带上我了吗？！」

虞美人正脱力地在内心怒吼着“为什么总是我！”的时候，藤丸立香阴沉着脸一拍桌子站起身，步履生风地大跨步向兰陵王的方向走去，逼得兰陵王接连后退。

“长恭我警告你——”

“藤丸立香你再过来——”幼年化的兰陵王现在要仰头才能看到藤丸立香深蓝色眼睛中暗沉着的风暴。

一阵烟雾过去。

“——我就，报警了……”突然恢复了原样的兰陵王怔怔地看着面前同样惊讶的御主。藤丸立香比兰陵王反应更快一步，双手抵住兰陵王两边的墙壁，把后者困在自己和墙壁之间。

“啊呀，情况逆转。”恢复了平时游刃有余姿态的藤丸立香一脸恶人笑容地将脸凑近兰陵王。

“出门的时候记得锁门。”正准备抓住时机溜出去的虞美人似乎并没有逃过藤丸立香的注意，气呼呼地嘟囔着“我知道了你们这对【哔——】夫夫去死吧”重重地摔上了门。

“立香，你，你冷静一点……”兰陵王试图推开双手壁咚他的御主，虽然藤丸立香是就着他的推搡松开了手，但是御主就转眼解开了自己的衣领。

永远不要在饿了三天的人面前撕开肉的包装。

 

兰陵王被藤丸立香压制在墙上——赤裸着。

“唔…你就，不能，别玩儿了吗？”兰陵王的乳头被藤丸立香从身后玩耍着，那两颗可怜的小东西在御主手指沿着乳晕的按揉和挤捏下憋红了脸色颤巍巍地挺立着，一阵阵酥麻的刺激感不断地传输到兰陵王的大脑，让他费了些力气才撑着墙支持住自己的身体不滑下去。

藤丸立香分开兰陵王结实的臀瓣，让自己的凶器在缝隙间来回磨蹭，模仿着在体内抽插的频率，龟头反复擦过兰陵王的后穴和前方的囊袋，引得他不禁夹紧了大腿内侧，结果反而愈发感受到在自己腿间抽插的那根滚烫的东西。

“不要，”御主湿漉漉的喘息喷在兰陵王的后脖颈上，少年御主的声音带了些情欲的沙哑，“之前长恭明明勾引我玩儿得很开心。”藤丸立香色情地舔过兰陵王的耳廓，惹得被刺激到敏感带的兰陵王一个打颤，又轻轻叼住了他精致的耳垂，“我要报复。”

听到藤丸立香耍赖一样的回答，兰陵王也是难得动了些小孩子脾气，“我不信，你忍了三天，还能忍得住。”

“你可以试试。”兰陵王扭头看到身后眼睛闪亮亮带着笑意的藤丸立香，有些愤恨地咬上御主的嘴唇，撬开牙齿去纠缠他的舌头，得到了爱人的殷切回应。

两个人看起来像是热恋中在黏糊糊激吻的情人，没能被及时吞下的唾液顺着两人的嘴角滑落下来，实际上都不服输的两位正以对方的口腔作为战场，舌头和嘴唇作为武器进行激烈的争夺战。

“——！立香你！”伴随着一声无法抑制的呻吟，兰陵王先松开了嘴唇，“把你的手指拿出去——噫！”

藤丸立香完全不听劝地往兰陵王的后穴里又塞进一根手指，沿着穴口的每一条皱褶按摩着每一处肌肉，他熟悉他亲爱的长恭的每一个敏感点，所以很快他就感受到自己的手指被已经习惯被更大的东西进出的穴口有节奏地收缩。

“够了……唔……”

“快点儿，进来，立香……”随着前列腺被不断触碰，兰陵王软了腰靠在藤丸立香身上，舔吻着御主微微汗湿的锁骨边低语着。他知道藤丸立香现在也硬得厉害。

“不要，”少年御主出了名地倔强，“我还没报复完。”兰陵王不用看都能想象到在自己身后啃着自己肩窝的藤丸立香脸上是什么耍脾气的表情，只是瞬间他就不用想了，因为藤丸立香手上的动作又加快了带来一波更强的快感。

“立香……”兰陵王试图伸手去缓解自己身前那个已经昂扬很久的器官，被藤丸立香捉住了手按在墙上。

“立香…让我舒服……”

藤丸立香克制着自己想要强压住兰陵王然后狠狠贯穿他的冲动——这并不容易——带着阴谋得逞的笑容，“叫我哥哥，”他在兰陵王耳边诱惑着，“叫我哥哥我就让你爽上天。”

“唔…那个本子——！”如果不是被情欲折磨得酥软在藤丸立香身上，明白了至今仍是少年的御主到底从哪里学来这么多花样儿的兰陵王一定会再叫着“变态！”给身后的人一巴掌，可惜他现在并没有这个余裕。

“叫我哥哥啊。”藤丸立香又缓慢细致地舔过兰陵王的耳廓，瞬间感受到自己的手指被紧紧吸住，“或者，你更想叫我爸爸？”恶意地勾起手指按摩那个点。

迦勒底的部分从者，特别是知道藤丸立香和兰陵王关系的那些从者，都清楚正直温和的兰陵王是斗不过那个恶劣的御主的，不管是在武力上还是在床上——

——所以兰陵王在情事较量上的败北也是显而易见的。

藤丸立香在得到他想要的回答之后就狂野地把兰陵王压在墙上贯穿了他，直到兰陵王几次攀上高潮他都没有机会再像之前一样调戏高长恭。

“立香，立香，够了……不行了，要坏掉了。”被藤丸立香翻来覆去折腾好几次的兰陵王攀着御主的身体大喘着气，然而他饿了好几天的恋人并没有停下来的打算。

“不要，”藤丸立香瘪着嘴，像是在撒娇，但是下身并不闲着把他再度勃起的阴茎冲进了兰陵王的身体，“我要把之前的都补回来，”

“包括少给你的魔力。”

 

这场闹剧的结束，就是兰陵王翘掉了两天的出阵，并且烧了所有刑部姬新出的本子。

感谢福尔摩斯友情提供的放大镜。

 

“无所谓啦，他开心就好。”面对哭唧唧的刑部姬，藤丸立香大度地批准了她的下一本本子的内容，

“反正下次也没准备再玩儿同样的姿势。”

 

 

FIN

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

我他妈又写的什么鬼东西（x

【1】穆斯贝尔海姆净化之火——卢恩符文中的一个净化符文，咕哒君跟着C狗学了这么久卢恩符文应该会用吧……大概……


End file.
